Salvaged Destiny
by John Marros
Summary: It is said that Fate tests its bravest warriors with near impossible tasks. However for one boy, his fate is thrown through the ringer, with his supposed death. Now, with a new outlook, he will fulfill his destiny and get his revenge on those who ruined his life... one nightmare at a time.
1. No Happy Endings, Only Dark Beginnings

Today was not a happy day for the boy under the stairs. Today, July 31st, 2006, was the boy's 6th birthday. In his experience, it wasn't something to celebrate. His aunt and uncle weren't the kindest people in the world, especially to him. He never understood why they treated him with such contempt. Only that they thought of him as a freak, an abomination. The boy racked his brain, from the young age of four, and the only conclusion he could come up with was his lineage. He had asked about why he lived with them and not with his parents. The only response he had gotten was that they had died in a car crash and that they were lowlife degenerates. If he ever brought his parents up after that explanation, be would get a swift beating and would be locked up in his make-shift room under the stairs.

Eventually, the boy stopped questioning about his parents and just did what he was told. He knew that whatever he did, he would somehow incur the wrath of his relatives. It didn't matter to him now. Through the negligence of his relatives, he learned to be self-reliant. In school, he would do poor in class, but secretly working with the teachers about his studies. His relatives got a fudged report and harry wasn't deemed an idiot by the faculty. This was an arrangement that satisfied both the boy and, by extension, his relatives. The boy's relatives were happy by this unknown arrangement because it did not break their belief that their son was God's gift to the world. In their eyes, he could do no wrong. Because of this, their son had turned into a moronic bully, who's favorite game involved chasing his cousin, until his cousin could not run anymore and then beating him like a wounded lion. This did not bother the boy in any way, as he had grown accustomed to the abuse brought upon his relatives, cousin included.

 _Flashback_

 _There was once a time, where he was taken, begrudgingly, to one of his cousin's birthday parties at a pizzeria that had opened up. It was a franchise from the United States, owned by a company called Fazbear Entertainment. It was a pizzeria that showcased animatronic animals as mascots that entertained the children. the boy was not very taken with these machines and shied away from the party, preferring to explore what the restaurant had to offer. his journey eventually lead to a room in the back. There was sign on the door that said 'Storage. Authorized Personnel Only.' The boy was curious to see what was inside, as the door was still open. the boy looked around him and pushed the door open._

 _The inside of the room was dark, and it smelled of dust. If the boy had to guess, it hadn't been used in looked around, seeing shelves of spare parts and mechanical equipment. Seeing it all had been paradise for the boy. At least, it was, until he tripped and fell over something. When the boy got his bearing, he came face-to-face with a golden face. It looked similar to the rabbit animatronic outside, Bonnie if the boy remembered correctly. Whatever it was, it seemed to be a crumpled mess on the floor. the boy stared intently at the face, only to run in fear, as it's eyes flickered on and it began to twitch._

 _Flashback end_

That was over a year ago, but that event alone caused him to fear the other animatronics to no end. They never went back there anyway, since his cousin had hated in the animatronics' faces. Since then, everything was as about normal as it usually had. Except until about a week before. Exactly one week before the boy's birthday, his aunt's and Uncle's attitudes had shifted. They were still cold and demanding, but they weren't demeaning or abusive. They gave him a list of chores every day and then allowed him to do what he wished outside the house. If the boy was being honest with himself, he was a bit on edge at the change in attitude and MO. His paranoia did not settle that entire week. And when the day of his birthday came, it was the same routine as the last week. This time, however, his aunt had made breakfast and even made a plate for him.

Afterward, he was assigned his chores and then got to work. When he was done, he had cleaned himself up and headed to the front door. His aunt pulled him back and shoved him in the cupboard. He hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor of the cupboard. He heard the lock slip into place and the fading footsteps of his aunt, He knew that their behavior was too good to be true. The boy didn't know how long he was in the cupboard, but he knew it was several hours, as he heard the sound of his uncle's car pull into the driveway. He then heard the sound of the car door slam, only to be accompanied by another a few seconds later. A minute later, he heard the front door open and the thunderous thuds of his uncle's footsteps were heard. unfortunately, they were accompanied by a lighter thud in each step along with mechanical whirring that the boy had heard before. The lock on the cupboard door was undone and the door was ripped open. The next thing the boy saw, was a meaty arm reach in and grab him. The boy struggled, fighting against his uncle's grip. His struggling ceased when he saw the golden animatronic standing in the was nice and clean, with a friendly smile on its face. the boy was forcefully turned to face his wide uncle.

"I've decided to be a nice uncle this year and got you a present," he said. "I got you a new suit to play in, Why don't you try it on?" The boy shook his head in fear, as he was restrained and then shoved into the suit. at first, the boy was afraid. However, the more time he spent in the suit, the more his fear dissipated. His fear returned when he felt something pierce through his leg. he looked down and saw a piece of metal stuck through his leg. He didn't have long to process this, as his shoulder was pierced by another piece of metal. the boy began to scream, as more beams pierce his body. The boy's relatives ignored his screams, which got him shoved into the cupboard under the stairs. The boy's uncle then locked it and looked through the grate.

"Happy birthday, freak!" His uncle exclaimed. "Your last birthday!" the vent slammed shut, leaving the boy to die in agony in the darkness.

The boy's screams were heard throughout his relatives community. However, it was cited as a test of their new sound system. The neighbors were skeptical of this but then shrugged it off. In a community that small, it was more of 'keep your nose in your own business'. Because of this, they didn't pay attention to the man, as he dragged what looked like a giant stuffed bunny out of his house. Or to the fact, fact he peeled out of the driveway of No. 4 and away from Privet Drive like a bat out of hell.

After about twenty minutes of driving, the boy's uncle drove into a parking lot. He dragged the suit into a building nearby, where the door was held open. As soon as the man was inside, the door slammed closed behind him.

"so, was the suit of any use to you?" someone in the shadows asked. The voice startled the dead boy's uncle.

"yes I did," he said. "if you just get rid of the body, the suit is all yours. Though, how will you explain the blood stains?" the man in the shadows just chuckled.

"I have some friends who can clean it up before it's returned to the states," he said.

"the states?" the boy's uncle asked.

"We had an… incident," the man explained. "Involving one of the mascots and a child. Long story short, we're closing shop and moving back to the states. Myself included." The boy's uncle merely nodded and left. The man in the shadows walked towards the suit and examined it. It indeed looked like it was in the fashion he had been told about. However, there was no body to dispose of. The man was confused for a moment, before shrugging and pulling out his cell phone. Ten minutes of arguing later, the man had arranged for the suit to be picked up.

Unknown to him, the man was being watched. It wasn't a who, per se, but t what. This 'what' had been watching the young boy his entire life. And to see his light snuffed out in such a manner, enraged him to no end. However, he would soon find out that this light had indeed been snuffed out, but not the embers that remained. The boys magic, protecting its host. The what calculated that it didn't have much time, and so began preparations to help the boy forge his own path. For great men are forged in fire, but it the honor of lesser men to stoke the flame.

* * *

 **A/N: ...I regret nothing...**


	2. The Long Road Begins

**A/N: As I look back at the stories I've written and I'm amazed at the popularity of a couple of them. Then I look at this one and I think: "What the hell was I smoking," when I wrote this story. In all seriousness, I wasn't even going to post this story. However, against my possibly better judgment, I've decided to let you guys try it on for size. The prologue, which had the working title 'No Happy Endings, Only Dark Beginnings,' has been pretty well recieved for the one week it has been up. However, this isn't an original concept. The concept, in which Harry becomes Springtrap, was set up in the story My Body's Still Mending, You're In For A Sight. It is an Interesting concept and I recommend that you check it out. And so, I dipped my hand in this weirdness and I must wear it with pride. So... Review Time!**

 **Shadow of Eyes, LoneWolfsRage: Yes, I'm continuing it, but I will admit that updates will be slow, as I handwrite the chapters in a notebook and then type it out, adding and omitting details as I type.**

 **crazy dragon ninja: I understand what you are saying about Springtrap being taken, but I am informing you now, that Harry will become Springtrap. It will be explained as the story progresses. Also, I've got a plushtrap in the works. He will not be the most serious character in the world, but he will fit.**

 **I didn't do this in the prologue, but... Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own the IP's known as Five Nights at Freddy's and Harry Potter. They belong to Scott Cawthon and JK Rowling, respectively. Though, I do wonder who put their sandboxes so close to each other.**

* * *

The boy awoke with a start, bolting upright as he gasped for breath. In his mind, he thought what he experienced was a nightmare. And so, he waited for his uncle to rip him out of his cupboard and give him his true birthday beating. Instead, he felt a breeze on his skin. He looked to see that he wasn't in his cupboard, but outside. He could tell right away that it wasn't anywhere near Privet Drive. He was in the middle of a field, with no buildings in sight. He breathed in the air, finding it different from the air in his aunt's home. It was cleaner, without the need of air freshener or harsh cleaning agents. If he was honest, he found it refreshing.

His musing was cut off by the sound of a low groaning. The boy turned to see what looked like a sickly infant. Its skin was pale and its limbs were long. On its head, small tufts of hair sprouted out and its eyes were as red as blood. As the boy stood there, the infant started to reach for him. It was at this moment, the boy's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he ran. He ran as far as he could run. He ran out of the field and onto a dirt road. The boy didn't know how far he had run, but his legs soon gave out and he fell to the ground. He heard the groaning behind him and saw the infant there, maybe a foot away. The infant had a dark grin on its face as if it had won a prize.

The boy watched as the infant's hand reached closer and closer to him, a feeling of dread covering him. He closed his eyes, accepting death as his only escape. He prayed to see his parents in the afterlife, hoping that they loved him with every ounce of their beings. His prayers were cut off by a loud screeching sound. He opened his eyes to find a blade stabbing into the monstrosity hand. The blade was curved like a sickle and was about as tall as the boy. The blade was connected to a thick, intricately carved pole that was at most, five feet long. The pole was in the hands of a small skeleton dressed in a cloak. instead, of it being menacing, it was rather comical looking.

"Ah, there you are," the skeleton said in a high-pitched voice. "You've avoided my scythe for a long time, mate. Now, your number's up. fina- wait a tick. Oh, bloody hell, you split yourself?! That's just bloody brilliant. Now, I have to deal with your un-bloody-dead arse for however long you bloody well please. Ah well, better to have one piece of you, than none at all" he picked up the scythe and slashed through the monster, resulting in it disappearing in a puff of black smoke and an ear-piercing scream. The skeleton then turned to the boy and sized him up.

"You seem to be a bit young to be here already," The skeleton said. "Ah well. Hello, my name is Gregg… The Grim Reaper."

"Hello Greg, my name is Harry," The boy said. Greg snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment appeared before him and unrolled.

"Let's see…" Gregg mused. "There we are, Harry. Surname?"

"Surname?" Harry repeated. Gregg groaned and realized that he was speaking to a child.

"Your last name," Gregg clarified.

"Oh," Harry said. "P-Potter."

"Let's see…" Gregg said. "Here we are, Harry..." Gregg stopped mid-sentence and looked at Harry. Gregg started to sweat as he looked at the boy and then the parchment.

"Potter." Harry finished. "My name's Harry Potter." Gregg started waving his scythe about in a frightened manner.

"Don't talk to me!" Gregg yelled. "Just get away. AAAAHHH!" Gregg then ran away then disappeared, leaving a confused and slightly depressed Harry.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked himself. He turned to keep walking down the path, only to stop at the sight of another cloak-clad person. "Oh excuse me." Harry passed the figure, determined to find a way back to civilization.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Harry Potter," the figure said. Harry stopped and turned to face the man. "Gregg was merely afraid." Harry was perplexed at the statement.

"Why would he be afraid of me?" Harry asked. "I'm just a freak that everyone looks down on." the figure walked towards Harry and knelt down face-to-face with the child.

"You are not a freak," the figure said. "You are just a child who was never nurtured correctly. Also, Gregg wasn't afraid of you. He was afraid of me" Harry looked at the figure with a confused look.

"That doesn't make any sense," Harry said. "How would my name suddenly make him afraid of you?" The figure laughed as he stood up.

"Gregg's always been afraid of me," The figure replied. "He was afraid because I've taken it upon myself to mentor you. Now walk with me. We have much to discuss." The figure walked passed Harry and walked down the path he had taken. Harry just stood there in shock. for the first time in his life, an adult had taken an interest in him and not as some sort of falsely accused criminal.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming?" the figure asked. Harry then ran to catch up with figure and his path begins.

Harry didn't know how long they had walked, but the silence was starting to get to him. he was also waiting for the other shoe to drop, or to even wake up from this bizarre dream.

"Tell me about yourself," the figure said.

"There's not much to tell," Harry replied. The figure scoffed at that response.

"Don't give me that," the figure replied. "I've been watching you for a while. But, I want to hear from you. how was it really?" Harry was in complete shock and was a tad angry. This man had been watching him and yet, did nothing to help him. Save him from the beatings, the slave labor. So, why now? why not then?

"My hands were tied," the figure replied as if reading the boy's mind. "I was only allowed to observe. However, the situation called for my intervention."

"I don't understand," Harry said. The figure stopped, causing Harry to run into him. The figure then turned to face harry.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The figure asked. Harry was perplexed at this question. Still, the boy racked his brain, remembering the events of his birthday.

"Uncle Vernon came home with a golden bunny suit, saying it was a present for me," Harry said. "Then he forcefully stuffed me into it. It was strange, but I remember a mechanical sound and these bits of metal began to push into me. I remember screaming for help, and my family ignoring me. Eventually, I blacked out and I woke up here... wherever here is."

The figure looked at the boy and no longer saw the facade that he had built. Instead, he saw a sad, frightened little boy that needed guidance for the trials ahead of him. something he vowed to train him for, no matter what the cost. The figure knelt down in front of Harry and pulled his hood down, revealing a young looking face. His hair was shocked white, with flecks of black in it that was cut into a clean-cut style. His face was semi-angular and riddled with scars. Though he seemed young, his eyes gave him away. They were eyes that had seen many things, some not very good. They were weary and yet, held a sense of wisdom. He looked into Harry's eyes, which held a similar weariness to them and told him the truth.

"What I'm about to tell you, may scare you," the man said. "But, I give you my word, it is true. What you experienced was not a dream. When you were stuffed into that suit, your body couldn't take the damage and you expired" Harry looked at the man with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't understand," Harry replied.

"You died." The man replied in the bluntest way possible. Harry stepped back, with fear in his eyes.

"I-I'm dead?" Harry asked. The boy was on the verge of tears. The man pulled Harry into a hug and the boy just let go. He cried into the man's shoulder for a good twenty minutes before he finally calmed down. Jareth's

"It's good that you let that out," The man said. "Sorrow is not something you need for what is ahead." Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"What ahead?!" Harry shouted. "You said that I'm dead! There is no ahead." Above the, they heard a high-pitched laughter. The duo looked up to see Gregg sitting on a branch.

"Good lord, Xerath," Gregg said. "You have one job and you're failing miserably." The man, now identified as Xerath snorted at the little reaper.

"I bet if we asked the powers that be, they'd say I'm doing my job right," Xerath sniped back. "You forget that harry is still a child and needs time to process this information." Xerath's eyes shifted to pitch black, as he ripped into the reaper. Gregg vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the ground next to the duo.

"What your new mentor is trying to tell you, is you're dead... Just not quite." Gregg said. Harry furrowed his brow at Gregg and then turned to Xerath.

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked. Xerath just glared at Gregg.

"To answer that," Xerath started. "I need you to understand that your aunt and uncle were wrong about you. You are not a freak. They treated you the way they did, because of years of resentment and a desire to rid themselves of everything that they perceive as abnormal. But, you are normal." Harry sniffled as he heard from someone else that he was normal.

"If I was normal, why did Uncle Vernon kill me?" Xerath scowled after Harry mentioned that.

"Because of a natural gift that you have," Xerath stated.

"I have a gift?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, you do. You are a wielder of mana, commonly known as a wizard." Xerath said.

"There's no such thing as magic," Harry said.

"That is your uncle talking," Xerath replied."Magic does exist. Your parents were mana users. That is why he did it." Harry just glared at him, while Gregg snickered.

"What Xerath is trying to say," Gregg started. "Is that your uncle has a fear of magic users. It is because of this that he refused to believe in magic. He had hoped that ingraining this belief in you would snuff out your core. It didn't work." Harry snorted.

"Obviously," Harry replied. "He went through desperate measures to try to rid his life of magic."

"We're getting off topic," Xerath said. "As I was saying, you have the gift of wielding mana. Yes, your uncle is afraid of it, but that is the past. We need to look to the future. And yes there is a future for you, Harry. This is where we return to your previous question. When Gregg explained that you weren't quite dead, he meant that it was your mana keeping you alive. It has been all your life. It was mana that healed your wounds. Mana that kept you nourished when your relatives refused to feed you for days on end. And mana that helped you escape the torture the was done by your cousin. And this time, mana has saved your life once again by putting your body into stasis. That is why you are still alive."

Harry was in shock at the information that had been dumped on him. For years, he had thought that he was a freak for being extremely resilient. Instead, it had been mana that had kept him alive. Even now, his magic was keeping him alive. Which meant he had a chance at a normal life... no, not normal; extraordinary.

"Wait," Harry said. "If I'm still alive, then why am I here? Where is here?" Xerath chuckled at the boys line of questioning.

"As I said, " Zareth started. "You are dead. And before you say it, Gregg, I am not contradicting myself. Your body is in stasis, Harry. However, it is only at the brink of this that link that keeps you from passing on. And where we are has been called many things. Purgatory, the in-between, the realm of unfinished business. Basically, it is a plane of existence, where souls that are still linked to their bodies come to wait on their fates. It's here, these souls contemplate their existence and their choices in life. Some return to the land of the living, some don't."

"So, will I eventually pass on?" Harry asked. Zareth shook his head.

"Not for a while," He replied. "You still have business to attend to in life."

"How?" Harry asked. "My physical body is broken and mangled in a tattered bunny suit. How will I attend to this business in that state?"

"With magic," Gregg said, " you see while your magic has put you under a stasis charm it has also been healing you. However there are obstructions run your body so your magic is working to graft than animatronic that's pushed into you to your real body." Xerath nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Xerath said. "Now because you were so young your core is still small. And to keep your body under stasis your magic is consolidating meaning it is using most of its power to keep you under stasis while using what's left to heal you. In doing so, it's actually taking your body longer to heal. And if my calculations are correct at the rate that your core is growing while consolidating into that stasis charm it will take roughly a full decade to fully heal you." Harry looked at Xerath with confusion.

"Ten years, mate," Gregg stated.

"And in those ten years, I'm going to teach you how to uses your abilities. Including ones that pop up during your training." Xerath stated. Harry looked at both Xerath and Gregg, a sense of purpose in his mind.

"What exactly is this business?" Harry asked. Xerath was about to answer him, but Gregg beat him to the punch.

"Well, first off, find the rest of the little prick I collected today," Gregg started. "But that's for later. For right now, you just worry your little head about your vengeance against your parents and their mentor-" Gregg was about to continue when Xerath cut him off.

"Gregg!" Xerath shouted. "We need to tell him this, gradually. He may a long road ahead of him, but I'm not sending him back as a machine designed for just for fate's plans and no other purpose." Xerath's cloak began to visibly smoke up, eventually giving way to the blue flames that ignited around him. His flesh burned away, leaving a cloaked skeleton on fire. Harry stepped away, fearing he would get burned as well. He was in awe at the sight before Xerath. But, he also felt fear. He recalled the sermon his relatives took him to. The priest had described a place of fire and damnation, where sinners were sent for all eternity. Hell was what he remember it being called. And before Harry, was what he believed as Hell incarnate.

Xerath turned and looked at the boy and saw the fear in his eyes. Slowly, Xerath calmed down, allowing the flames to recede into nothingness and his skin and hair growing back. He walked over to Harry, who backed up. The went on for a few seconds until Harry backed into a tree. Xerath then kneeled down to eye level with Harry.

"Look into my eyes," Xerath said. Harry complied albeit, fearfully. Green met gray and then Harry felt as if he was being sucked in. In Xerath's eyes, he saw war, bloodshed, murder but most of all, remorse. Xerath had done a lot of wrong in his life, but there was also good. The longer he looked, he saw Xerath's image shift from what he saw moments ago, to a winged man. he was again surrounded by the blue flames and his wings were blackened, as if charred by the flame. The vision ended and Xerath let Harry go.

"What are you?" Harry asked. Xerath looked away from the boy.

"I am a true monster," Xerath replied. "I was once a demon, spreading evil across the living world. That is until I was forgiven. But that is a story for another time. For now, we begin your training. You will not be alone, though." And with that, the strange trio walked down the dirt path.

The journey down the dirt path seemed to drag on for ages. And yet, harry had no complaints. He had a renewed sense of purpose. He had been given a mission for his next life and he would not be alone. By nightfall, the trio had arrived at a modest looking two-story house. Gregg made his leave, citing other business to attend to. Xerath merely shrugged at the diminutive grim reaper. The former demon led Harry to the front door of the house, only for a young boy, roughly the age of ten, to run past them.

"Bernie, get back here!" Shouted a young girl of similar age. She was tailing the other boy like a hound dog on a rabbit. Harry was puzzled at the sight, only knowing himself to be the chased his entire life. Xerath laughed at the sight.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Xerath said. "Those two are always at each other's throats."

"Yes they are," another voice said. "However, you don't have to deal with it every day." Both demon and child turned to see a young man in his mid-teens in the doorway. He stood at about 5'5", excluding his messy brown hair. He had a pale complexion and light blue eyes. He wore a tan button-up shirt with long sleeve, black slacks, and brown loafers.

"You know very well that they will one day be your responsibility one day," Xerath explained. "Best to learn that now, Frederick." The boy, now identified as Frederick snorted at Xerath's response and turned his attention to Harry.

"Yet another responsibility for me, Xerath?" Frederick asked. Xerath shook his head.

"Harry here has his own destiny," Xerath said. "Not so different from yours, but he will not be your responsibility in the next life. For now, he is a mana wielder in need of education and friendship. He will stay here during his time here and train with the rest of your little gang in his new abilities. During the evening, I will come to train him in the art of the sorcerer, and prepare him for his mission. Treat him as one of the children and we will not have a problem." Xerath revealed his blackened wings, signifying that he was serious. Frederick nodded and went back in the house. Xerath once again kneeled down and was face to face with Harry. He didn't know why, but Harry just knew what was happening.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Harry asked. Xerath chuckled.

"I am, but only for the night," Xerath said. "Tomorrow, I will begin teaching you all that you will be the art of mana casting and educate you what you will need to know when you returned. Until then, I want you to listen to Frederick and to get along with the rest of the children in the house. Understood?" Harry nodded with a depressed look on his face. Xerath smiled and hugged the boy.

"And smile," Xerath said. "Your new life begins now," he released the boy and walked away. true to the request, a smile crept up on Harry's face and he turned and ran into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the second part of the prologue. The real story Begins in the next chapter, where I reveal the identity of the night guard at Fazbear's Fright. (psst... It's actually an OC, just thought I'd let ya know) Anyway, It's been years since I've written like this and I feel that this one will garner more of my attention than my previous stories. Truth be told, I've grown a tad tired of Pokémon. and for right now, this is my main focus. I'm already six chapters in on handwriting and they will be typed soon. Also, leave a comment, stating your views, concerns and criticism. I will never grow, if I can't fix the problem.**

 **This is John Marros, signing off...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. It's Been Years

**A/N: Okay, next chapter... It's night 7 at Fazbear's Fright. Now, before I have people jumping down my throat about what was just said, let me explain. At the beginning of FNAF 3, the phone dude starts by thanking the night guard for coming back for another night. All the while, the first night consists of a type of tutorial to get used to the mechanics. It isn't until night 2, when Springtrap is brought in. going by these facts, it is five nights with Springtrap, six playable nights at Fazbear's Fright, but seven nights that the night guard has worked there. Okay, ranting over. On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Harry Potter. Those IP's belong to Scott Cawthon and J K Rowling, respectively. the only thing I own is my OC in this story.**

* * *

Leon Wells was not having a good week. He had just gotten back from a very hellish year in the UK and he was hoping to get a good summer job. Instead, he traded one hell for another. As soon as he was off the plane at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, his parents urged him to get a job. And he did. In an ad, he found an opening at Fazbear's Fright. A new amusement park that was opening in a few weeks time. The job was supposed to be easy: make sure nothing was tampered with and get a paycheck at the end of the week. It all started simple enough. On the first night, he was given a tour of the facility by some surfer dude from California. why he was in Washington was beyond me. all-in-all, it seemed like a boring job. Night 2 was extremely boring. Surfer dude, left Leon a voice message, on what all he was going to be doing and their progress on finding old relics from old Freddy Fazbear establishments. Things started to go south when they brought 'It'. Surfer-dude, who left Leon messages, said they found a real animatronic from one of Fazbear Entertainments old restaurants. It was an old bunny animatronic, that seemed to really want to get into his office. It acted oddly in that manner. Almost human. He couldn't prove it, but he was sure that the animatronic was responsible for the ventilation and video errors that had plagued Leon the entire week.

Tonight was Leon's seventh night at the horror attraction and the animatronic known as 'Spring Bonnie' seemed to get more aggressive and persistent with the hallucinations. It was because of this, Leon renamed the bot to 'Springtrap' because of its tactics. It was to the point that the animatronic had gotten to the office door. The 18-year-old guard was sure he was dead in those moments. That is until the clock struck 6 am and the animatronic disappeared deeper into the attraction. Leon was not having such luck tonight. It was already 0445 and all his systems had failed. He quickly rebooted them, only to find Springtrap standing in front of him. His face was partially eaten away, leaving a slasher grin on his face. The rest of him was in just as bad a state. Leon even noticed some blood stains on the suit, making the suit look like it was used in multiple homicides.

The animatronic lunged at Leon, bent on sending the young man to an early grave. Leon rolled out of the animatronic's path and ran for the door. He ran throughout the amusement park looking for the main entrance. He had stayed for a week and he was done. He turned a corner, praying that the door was there. Fate, however, was having different ideas. He hit a dead end, his frustration hitting his breaking point.

"Fuck!" Leon cursed. He turned around to backtrack, but was cut off by a form with dull gray eyes. Springtrap had Leon right where it wanted, his slasher grin glowing in the ambient light. Leon contemplated in his head. He was a wizard, a graduate of the Washington Academy of Sorcery. His internal debate dealt with the decision to use magic to expel his assailant away. He knew there were laws against using magic in a public, non-magic area. however, it was only a $75 fine for the first offense. One he was grateful for, compared to wizarding society in the UK.

While Leon was having his internal battle, Springtrap slowly made its way towards Leon. Unfortunately, Leon was not paying attention. Because of this, Leon didn't see Springtraps eyes flicker from gray to green. Springtrap stopped, the other spirit that dwelled within the suit was struggling. Someone was forcing him out of this body and forcefully.

RIIIIIAAAAAUUUGHHHH!

The scream reverberated throughout the building, as the spirit was expelled from the animatronic. The new host settled in as the bot's systems rebooted. The light LEDs came online and instead of gray, the were emerald green. The new host took in his surroundings. The last ten years had seemed like a dream, yet he knew what he experienced was real. The host heard a muttering sound behind him. Behind him, Leon had backed against the wall, still debating the pros and cons of using magic. Springtrap moved towards him, slowly. However, be stopped, when he saw some exposed wiring begin to spark. The sparks ignited the paper decorations on the walls. Springtrap lunged at Leon and grabbed him. He knew that to get out in one piece, he would need to put what he learned to the test. He accessed the animatronic memory banks and found an exit in its banks. He held tightly to Leon, as he apparated to the office. Springtrap shoved Leon towards the exit as soon as they landed.

"Go!" Springtrap yelled to Leon. Leon was stunned but complied. The sound of the exit opening was heard. Springtrap turned to leave when he saw a lockbox sitting next to the door. There was a note on top, but Springtrap cared less. He picked up the box and barreled out the exit.

Outside, Leon kept running. He was still freaking out about the animatronic being able to speak. He heard the exit open and stopped. By now, he was at the end of the parking lot and the fire was beginning to blaze. He turned to see Springtrap running out with something in his arms. Leon didn't know whether or not to be worried about the animatronic. On one hand, Springtrap had made his job a living nightmare. Would saving his life make up for that? He didn't have time to ponder these thoughts for too long, as something inside the haunted attraction had exploded. The blast sent a small shockwave, throwing Springtrap towards Leon. Leon moved out of the path of the flying projectile, who landed face down right where Leon was standing.

Leon was stunned. For the last five nights, Springtrap had tried to kill him, and even tonight was a close call. then out of nowhere, the bot pulled a complete 180 and saved him. It had even apparated from where they originally were to the office near the exit. Leon crept towards the downed animatronic, his wrist cocked if the animatronic was faking. He tapped the animatronic with his foot and there was no response. He then carefully bent down and flipped the animatronic over. With it deactivated, Leon could tell that the suit had probably been through hell and back. Then, he took notice of the box in Springtrap's arm. Leon wondered why that box was so important. Carefully, he pried the box from the animatronics iron grip and found it to be the lock box he had noticed earlier in his shift. There was a folded note with his name written on it, attached by a piece of tape. Gently, Leon unfolded the note and read its contents.

Leon,

I want to thank you for agreeing to work for the whole week, instead of just five nights. The lock box this note is attached to contains three things: your check for the week, you earned it; a prize from one of the Fazbear joints, what the animatronic is supposed to look like; and a crank, that one got you extra on your check. The guys who brought the animatronic in said there was something lodged in the metal bits, so just do us a favor and clean it out. Thanks.

The radical phone caller,

Eric.

Leon was perplexed. Eric's request about Springtrap didn't seem too demanding on paper, but after six days with the mechanical demon, it seemed like a death sentence. Then there was the fact, that eric never called again. It made Leon wonder if the box had been there all week. Deciding not to think about, he opened the box and nearly dropped it. Inside was a golden bunny plushie that looked like a less hellish Springtrap. Under the plushie, a piece of metal peeked out. Leon assumed it was the crank that Eric was talking about. Under the crank, was indeed a check. The number in the box was 337.54. He pulled the check out of the box and put it in his pocket. He closed the box and looked back at the animatronic. He then looked at the building. It was up in flames, and thought; was cleaning Springtrap worth it?

Leon suddenly felt something wet on the back of his neck. Looking up, he saw the arcs of lightning dance across the sky and the rain fell, like someone opened a tap. He looked at Springtrap and contemplated his last order. With a nod, Leon ran towards his truck. With a swift motion, he opened the driver side door and tossed the box to the passenger seat. With a swift turn of a key, the truck roared to life. Leon the backed it up closer to Springtrap. If it was getting a cleaning, it was going to be thorough. Leon hopped out of the truck. He knew full well, that he wasn't going to be able to lift it by himself... not physically. With a flick of the wrist, a small, intricately carved piece of wood popped out of his sleeve and into his hand. He had no time to go through the motions and willed his magic through the stick.

" _Wingardium leviosa,_ " Leon recited. The deactivated Springtrap floated off the ground and moved over the truck bed. " _Finite._ " The body landed with a dull thud into the truck bed. Leon then hopped into the bed and covered the bot with a tarp. With everything in place, Leon got back into the truck and headed home.

When he left the parking lot, Leon observed as the flames destroyed the structure that was his former job. He didn't know why he took Springtrap, only that he felt something off about it. He had known of a theory about how enough ambient magic could anchor a spirit into a new host. If this was true, then he had the evidence to prove it. Through his musings, he didn't realize that he was on the road to his house already. He looked at the clock on his dash and found that he had been driving for nearly two hours.

The neighborhood that Leon lived was a gated community. It wasn't a magical community like the purebloods at Hogwarts assumed, but a mundane one. His parents were 'non-magical' as Leon put it. He despised the term, 'muggle'. It reminded him of the many racial slurs that plagued the world already. Leon's parents had raised him as an equalist; a person who didn't judge people based on skin, nationality, religion or whatever people based their judgments. Leon quickly punched the code into the gate console and the gate motors pulled the two gates apart. He then drove his house at the very edge of the neighborhood. His family had moved into that exact house when he was enrolled into Washington Academy of Sorcery. It was two story townhouse, with open land reaching to the perimeter fence. It had taken some favors, but they had the property warded with an adjustable runestone system, allowing the non-magical redirection wards to be switched on and off at a moment's notice.

Usually, Leon would park in the garage, but because of his cargo, he went through the large opening in the privacy fence and closed the gate with a flick of his wrist then circled to the back and stopped in front of an average looking tool shed. Leon exited his truck and opened the shed. he then ran to the back of his truck and levitated the animatronic into the opening. once he locked the shed, he grabbed the lockbox from inside the truck and ran inside. As soon as he was through the door, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Leon, my baby," the hugger said. Leon knew very well that it was his mother. Darla wells had been waiting for the last hour for her son to return she had woken up, she saw the news story about the haunted attraction going up in flames and feared the worst. She was just about to call in from work when Leon walked through the back door.

"Mom, shouldn't you be at work?" he asked. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"Oh yes, son," she replied. "How about, I go to work, with the fear of you being dead!" Leon cringed at Darla's reply.

"Ok, that was my bad," Leon replied. He was about to continue when Darla cut him off.

"You know, I called your phone, at least, twenty times after seeing the report?" she asked. Leon frantically dug into his pockets and didn't find his phone. "I ended up finding on your nightstand. It was still charging." Leon let out a sigh of relief. he then pulled his mother into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Leon said. "this last night was a little hectic." His mother let out a snort.

"what happened?" Darla asked. Leon contemplated answering honestly. About Springtrap, his theory, everything. But…

"I fell asleep at about 2 am" Leon explained. "Eric had explained about the possibility of a fire, so my guess is that there was some faulty wiring." Leon wasn't completely lying. There had been some faulty wiring, considering that the building was nearly fifty years old, but he wasn't about to tell his mother that he was attacked by a 7-foot tall animatronic suit with homicidal tendencies. She would never let him leave the house. Darla eyed him skeptically before she sighed.

"Fine," She said. "I'll call my boss and tell him I'm gonna be a little late. Also, your dad got a call back from that company over in Bethesda."

"Really?" Leon asked. Darla nodded.

"If all goes well, we'll be moving to Maryland before the next quarter," She said. It as a promising outlook, but there was one slight.

"If that's the case," Leon started. "We'll need to call the dwarves to strip the wards and enchantments on the property." Darla nodded.

"We'll call them if your dad gets the job," She said. "Now, you must be exhausted. Off to bed with you." Leon was about to protest when a yawn escaped his mouth. He then just nodded and trotted down the hall and into the bathroom. he stripped out of his wet clothes and into his sleepwear. he then went into his room and dropped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep as he landed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. The next few chapters are going to be centered around the happenings with Leon, but fret not! Harry will have the spotlight, once events unfold. The next chapter will introduce a character who died too soon and gets a second chance, in a fluffy sort of way... Anyway, if you like the story, tell your friends about it. Leave a review to tell me what you liked and how I can improve. Also, follow me on twitter if you want. Find my page, Marros2112. I'm also starting a channel on youtube. follow me, message me, it doesn't matter. it is a good tool for guests who don't want to create a profile on FanFiction, but want to get updates on my stories.**

 **This is John Marros, signing off...**

 **Until Next Round!**


End file.
